


break it with a kiss

by ciuucalata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, and Pidge like always is done with these dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciuucalata/pseuds/ciuucalata
Summary: Lance drinks a love potion by mistake and Keith is a weak man.





	break it with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by [this](http://pastel-rane.tumblr.com/post/158183929552/lance-just-wanted-something-to-drink-but) really cute fanart on tumblr and i was so excited to write it but i never planned for it to be this fluffy omg
> 
> hope you'll enjoy it! :D

“I wrote ‘do not drink’ on it,” Pidge sighs, lifting their glasses a little when they pinch the bridge of their nose. They shake their head and turn to look at the Blue Paladin. “Goddmanit, Lance!”

“What are you even talking about?” the boy asks frowning at Pidge. “I didn’t drink anything!”

“Yeah, you did, buddy!” Hunk chimes in, giving his best friend a worried look. “It was a small bottle with some red liquid in it.”

Lance closes his eyes and tilts his head back but he honestly doesn’t look like he’s even thinking about it. “Nope. Don’t remember. Didn’t happen.”

“Oh my god, Lance!” Pidge groans. “It was a love potion!”

_ Well, _ Keith thinks,  _ that explains a lot. _

“And will you please stop playing with Keith’s hair?!”

“Yeah, dude. He looks really uncomfortable.”

Lance turns to look at Keith, a small smile on his lips and a soft look appear when their eyes meet. They make Keith’s heart feel like it stopped and, at the same time, like it was beating too fast. It makes him breathless but, God, he hopes Lance won’t ever stop.

“Don’t wanna,” he says, his voice as warm as the summer wind. Then he looks away from Keith and scoffs, “Also, that’s ridiculous. Why would we have a love potion in the castle? This is space, Pidge, not some fantasy novel.”

“Coran brought it the last time he went to the space mall, remember?” Keith asks him, trying very hard to act normal by having a part in this conversation but he knows very well that he’s not able to fool anyone. His cheeks and ears are burning, and he stutters a little when he speaks.

He knows this isn’t real but he’s weak, okay? It’s not everyday that the boy you have a crush on comes up to you and tells you how pretty you are and holds your hand and hugs you out of nowhere and looks genuinely happy to be by your side. He’s going to hold onto it for as long as possible.

Pity that he’s frozen on the sofa, though, with Lance’s legs thrown over his while he faces Keith looking like he doesn’t plan on taking his hands off of the other boy anytime soon.

Lance, like always, ignores what he just said but this time is different from the usual because that damn soft smile won’t leave. It kills Keith in the sweetest way but there’s also some bitterness buried deep inside. Keith isn’t dumb. He knows that this is all the love potion and not Lance at all.

“We have to help Keith,” Hunk whispers to Pidge behind his hand and they nod.

“We have to find an antidote,” Pidge agrees and sighs once again when Keith meets their eyes. “Lance, please leave Keith alone. Look at him, he hates it!”

“No, he doesn’t hate it,” Lance smiles and nuzzles Keith’s cheek, his voice a little too sure and smug.

* * *

 

 

“Do we really need an antidote, though?”

“ _ Oh my god _ , Keith! You’re unbelievable.”

 

* * *

 

As much as having all of Lance’s attention on him makes Keith happy, it’s starting to be a little too overwhelming. He needs some time alone to think and breath and just ask himself if this is really what he wants.

It is what he wants, just not like this.

“Keeeif!”

Keith groans and buries his face again in his pillow, trying to ignore Lance’s teasing voice that calls for him outside his room. The only reason he succeeds is because of that ridiculous way he calls his name. Thank God that even when he’s in love, Lance is still trying to annoy Keith.

Allura told him that it’d be better if he just went along with this until they find the antidote but there is only so much Lance acting as his boyfriend that he can take.

“I knew I’d find you here!” he hears the smug grin in Lance’s voice but  keeps ignoring him. There are a few seconds of silence until he hears the other boy walk towards his bed and then feels him sitting beside Keith just as quiet. “Keith, you okay?”

Keith groans again when he hears the worry in Lance’s voice but it soon turns into a yelp when he feels a hand settling on his side. He jumps away from the touch, finally turning to look at Lance who seems surprised by this turn of events.

He sees the moment when the other boy understands what this means in Lance’s eyes and Keith glares at him. “Don’t!”

Lance grins and tries to get closer to him, which makes Keith move back until he hits the wall. “Are you ticklish, Keith?”

“No!” he tries very hard to be firm but Lance is too close and he now knows one of his weaknesses. He’ll never let it die down.

“You are! Oh my god,” he giggles and Keith is dead because of how cute he is, but also annoyed. “This is the best-oomph!” he is cut off when Keith hits him in the face with his pillow. Lance glares at him over it and the other boy glares back harder. “So this is how you want it, huh?”

Keith has barely enough time to understand the war he started before Lance is on him, tickling everywhere he reaches. Keith screams and tries to free himself but he knows it’s in vain. With a family as big as Lance’s, he’s an expert at tickling people that try to hit him.

“Lance, please! I can’t breathe!” Keith begs, his laugh hiccupping and tears in his eyes.

He lets out a relieved breath when the tickling stops and he tries to catch his breath while Lance laughs at him. Keith opens his eyes to glare at him but in just a few seconds he realizes how close they’ve gotten. His heart is suddenly beating so hard, it feels like it wants to get out of his chest and latch onto Lance and never let go.

The other boy realizes their closeness at the same time and his eyes move on Keith’s lip before he asks in a rush,  “Can I kiss you?” His hand is still on Keith’s middle and his thumb is rubbing circles there, almost like he wasn’t even thinking about it. Like it was something he always did.

Keith can feel his chest tightening and his tummy trembling when the hands moves very slowly up on his chest, then on his neck only to stop on his cheek, his thumb now caressing Keith’s cheekbone.

“No,” Keith whispers making Lance look up in his eyes. He holds his gaze which makes it able to see everything: the confusion, the surprise, the hurt. “You’re not really in love with me, Lance. This is all the potion,” he tries to make him understand but Lance only frowns.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Keith! There’s not a strong enough love potion in all the universes that can make me fall in love with a random person. My feelings are as real as this,” he says before kissing him on the forehead.

Keith closes his eyes and he wishes he could just indulge in this but he knows that if he does, it’ll hurt so bad when things get back to normal. This is bad enough but kissing Lance would just open up feelings that he doesn’t know if he’s capable of dealing with.

“Or this,” Lance murmurs kissing Keith’s nose. “Or this,” he feels Lance’s breath on his lips only for a second later to feel a kiss on his chin. “Or this.” He feels once again the ghost of warm breath on his lips but this time Lane kisses him on his cheek. “Or this-”

“Oh my god, just kiss me already!” Keith almost screams in frustration opening his eyes before he moves up to kiss away that infuriating grin from Lance’s lips. He brings Lance down with him as he lays on the bed, his hands in the other boy’s hair, and at the beginning kissing is kind of hard because Lance’s just wouldn’t stop smiling. But then he does and lets out a surprised sound. “What?” Keith asks, worried that he had done something wrong. After all, it’s been a long time since he kissed someone.

Lance looks surprised at him, searching Keith’s face like it holds an answer, but then another smile spreads on his face. His breath is hot against Keith’s lips when he says, “Nothing, I just realized how in love with you I am.”

Keith feels like he’s going to die because he wants to say it back so bad. It’s there, on the tip of his tongue but he ignores it in favor of tugging Lance closer to kiss once again.

Keith’s weak and he always dreamed about doing it so you can’t really blame him for giving in so easily.

* * *

 

“Good news!” Coran announces when he steps inside the common room, all his attention on the happy couple that is cuddling on the sofa. He smiles knowingly at them and then looks away before Keith can question it. “There’s no antidote for the love potion.”

That makes Lance’s fingers tighten around Keith’s and his eyes widen slightly as he bites his lip like he wants to hide his smile. Keith narrows his eyes at him, but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even have time to open his mouth before Hunk asks, “Um, on what planet is that good news?”

Coran turns to look at him, an excited smile appearing on his face. “I can only remember four for now” -he nods in appreciation for the question- “but I’m sure that if you’ll give me more time I can find more.”

“Let’s just focus on our situation first,” Allura advices and Coran nods again.

“There is no antidote for it because it can only go away if the person who drank the potion kisses the person they’re in love with.”

This time it’s Keith’s fingers that tighten involuntarily around Lance’s while he sucks in a surprised breath. A kiss?

“Are you sure, Coran?” he asks and only waits for the older man to nod before he turns to glare at Lance. The other boy meets his eyes slowly and then grins. That’s what makes Keith snap and let go of his hand before he gets up. “You knew!”

“Babe…”

“Oh my god! It’s gone, isn’t it? You just acted like you were still affected by it even after we kissed?”

“Keif,” Lance smiles big trying to take Keith’s hand once again but he doesn’t succeed. “You know I wasn't pretending because I love you.”

“Oh my god!” Keith groans hiding his blushing face behind his hands. “I’m not saying it back just because you lied to me until now.”

“Wait, what?” Lance laughs surprised getting up too but Keith glares again at him and turns on his heels leaving the other boy behind. “KEITH! Oh my god, BABE!” Lance calls his back trying to hurry after him out of the common room. “Does this mean that we’re boyfriends?”

The others don’t get to hear Keith’s reply before the door closes in their wake and they are left to look in astonishment at it.

Shiro starts laughing and Allura just keeps asking what just happened while Coran smiles proudly at that door. Pidge groans but it is Hunk the one that asks a little unsure, “Are they going to be okay?”

“They are Keith and Lance,” Coran says. “I wouldn’t be that worried about them.”

“That’s right,” Pidge agrees sighing but in the end, they smile. “I’d be more worried about us and the PDA we’ll have to witness from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!!
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr @[ciuucalata](http://ciuucalata.tumblr.com/)


End file.
